Halo is Addictive
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: Ten people in the castle have the game. Will their tactics to win be good, bad, or just plain stupid? Slight language. Suggested Violence.


_**I DON'T OWN KKM**_

RED TEAM:

Conrad~BlueSmiler

Gwendal~teddybear_avenger74

Murata~Sage-of-Pwnage

Shinou~LOL_STFUn00bs ((LOL=laugh out loud. STFU=shut the f*** up. n00bs=newbies))

Yozak~Pretty_Fighter

BLUE TEAM:

Yuri~baseballking

Wolfram~RoyalPain

Gunter~Majestys_Sword_Savior

Shori~BigBrother123

Surprise~Red-Purple-GOML ((GOML=get on my level))

* * *

In Shin Makoku, it had been a quiet for about a week since Yuri brought an Xbox over as well as Halo 3. Miraculously, Anissina was able to create multiple copies of both the consul and the game which she offered to many people within the castle. Now she has more and more guinea pigs for her experiments…

BlueSmiler has set up a squad battle in High Ground. BlueSmiler is in the Red Team. teddy bear_avenger74, Sage-of-Pwnage, LOL_STFUn00bs, and Pretty_Fighter has joined Red Team. baseballking, RoyalPain, Majestys_Sword_Savior, BigBrother123, and Red-Purple-GOML joined the Blue Team.

Red: 0 kills. Blue: 0 kills.

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 1 kill.

**Majestys_Sword_Savior**: HEYYY! Gwendal! I almost found my beloved Majesty!

**teddybear_avenger74**: That lazy king was near where you were? Heh…

**Majestys_Sword_Savior**: NOOOOOOO. DON'T HURT HIIIIM!

RoyalPain used Assault Rifle on teddybear_avenger74. Blue: 1 kill.

**teddybear_avenger74**: Grr…

**RoyalPain**: It's your fault, Brother. And it's just a game *victorious laugh*. And Yuri! You have to get a better weapon than a Plasma Rifle. That's the worst.

LOL_STFUn00bs used Missile Pod on baseballking and RoyalPain. Red: 3 kills.

**LOL_STFUn00bs**: That's for stealing my username, little punk!

**baseballking**: What the heck just happened?

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: You just got your ass kicked. *glasses glint*

**baseballking**: WTF? How can your glasses glint on this game?

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: I think you should be paying your attention more closely to the game itself, Yuri.

Sage-of-Pwnage used Sniper Rifle System on baseballking. Red: 4 kills.

**baseballking**: Hey!

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 5 kills.

Pretty_Fighter used Battle Rifle on baseballking. Red: 6 kills.

**baseballking**: Of course Yozak has the lightest shade of red.

**Pretty_Fighter**: Thank you, Your Majesty. *girly laugh*

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 7 kills.

BlueSmiler used Energy Sword on baseballking. Red: 8 kills.

BigBrother123 used Combat Weapon System on BlueSmiler and Pretty_Fighter. Blue: 3 kills.

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior and baseballking. Red: 9 kills.

**BigBrother123**: Yuu-chan! You're killing us. Get a better weapon and shoot at people! I'm not going to soil my gaming reputation because of you!

**baseballking**: Ok…

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 10 kills.

**Majestys_Sword_Savior**: WHY DO YOU KEEP KILLING ME?

**BigBrother123**: *facepalm* Gunter, either leave the game or meet me at the Bunker.

BigBrother123 used Combat Weapon System on teddybear_avenger74. Blue: 4 kills.

**Majestys_Sword_Savior**: He's such a stalker…

**teddybear_avenger**: Why not go for the weakest link?

**BigBrother123**: Nice strategy, but you'll have to get better to beat me! …huh? AMBUSH?

BigBrother123 used Spike Grenades on BlueSmiler(dodged) and Pretty_Fighter. Blue: 5 kills.

BlueSmiler used Energy Sword on BigBrother123 and Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 12 kills.

**BlueSmiler**: Sorry, but I think it's the best to go after the star player of the team.

**teddybear_avenger74**: Ah-hah! There you are! MWAHAHA

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on baseballking. Red: 13 kills.

**baseballking**: Wolf, I think your brother is taking this game too seriously…

**RoyalPain**: I have an idea… meet at Beach.

RoyalPain got in the driving seat of a Mongoose. baseballking joined.

baseballking used Mongoose Gun on teddybear_avenger74 and BlueSmiler. Blue: 7 kills.

Sage-of-Pwnage used Sniper Rifle System on baseballking and RoyalPain. Red: 15 kills.

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: You know, it's much easier to spot you guys when you're driving crazily out in the open.

BigBrother123 used Combat Weapon System on Sage-of-Pwnage. Blue: 8 kills.

**BigBrother123**: It figures you'd be in the Broken Wall to have a better view of the main battle field.

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: You have good deducting skills, but…

LOL_STFUn00bs used Missile Pod on BigBrother132. Red: 16 kills.

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: I'm not one to be unprepared.

**BigBrother123**: Damn! We're loosing! Why does my teammates suck ass?

teddybear_avenger74 used Spartan Laser on Majestys_Sword_Savior. Red: 17 kills.

**BigBrother123**: WHAT THE HELL? REALLY?

Red-Purple-GOML used Machine Gun Turret on teddybear_avenger74. Blue: 9 kills.

**teddybear_avenger74**: I….didn't…see…anything...coming.

**Pretty_Fighter**: You sound like you saw a ghost- wait, what was that?

Red-Purple-GOML used Machine Gun Turret on Pretty_Fighter. Blue: 10 kills.

BlueSmiler used Energy Sword on Red-Purple-GOML(dodged).

Red-Purple-GOML used Battle Rifle on BlueSmiler. Blue: 11 kills.

**BlueSmiler**: Who are you?

Red-Purple-GOML used Fragmentation Grenades on Sage-of-Pwnage and LOL_STFUn00bs. Blue: 12 kills.

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: Ah. I see… This makes things so much more interesting. *glasses glint*

**Red-Purple-GOML**: Ooooh~! This looks fun!

**baseballking**: Is that…?

**RoyalPain**: Can't be!

Red-Purple-GOML got on a Ghost.

Red-Purple-GOML used Ghost Gun on BlueSmiler, Pretty_Fighter, Sage-of-Pwnage, and LOL_STFUn00bs. Blue: 16 kills.

**BigBrother123**: Haha! Trying to hide from our powerful force, eh? Too bad!

BigBrother123 used Combat Weapon System on teddybear_avenger74. Blue: 17 kills.

**BigBrother123**: I don't know who you are, Red-Purple-GOML. But I gotta say, thanks for saving me from these n00bs.

**Red-Purple-GOML**: Heehee.

**RoyalPain**: It…no!

**baseballking**: I knew it! I was right, Wolf. It's-

**RoyalPain**: Why? How? What?

Red-Purple-GOML got off Ghost.

Red-Purple-GOML used Spike Grenades on teddybear_avenger74, LOL_STFUn00bs, Pretty_Fighter, and BlueSmiler(dodged). Blue: 20 kills.

**BlueSmiler**: It would help a great deal, Your Highness, if you helped.

Red-Purple-GOML used Machine Gun Turret on BlueSmiler. Blue: 21 kills.

**Sage-of-Pwnage**: I'd rather not get my ass kicked by a little girl. No offense, Greta.

**Red-Purple-GOML**: None taken. Heehee.

**BlueSmiler, Pretty_Fighter, LOL_STFUn00bs, teddybear_avenger74, Majestys_Sword_Savior, and BigBother123**: WHAAAAT?

**baseballking**: How did you get a copy? I didn't want my cute, little daughter to have such a violent game!

**Red-Purple-GOML**: *different voice on mic* HA-HA-HA! You men are so weak against my trained soldier!

**RoyalPain**: Greta! Get out of there!

**Red-Purple-GOML**: *back to little kid voice* But I wanna play with my family….

Red-Purple-GOML used Machine Gun Turret on teddybear_avenger74. Blue: 22 kills.

**Red-Purple-GOML**: And I'm really good!

**GAME OVER**

**WINNER: BLUE TEAM 22-17**

**Red-Purple-GOML**: Again! Again!

**teddybear_avenger74**: ….how about we make stuffed animal friends instead?

**Red-Purple-GOML**: Okay!

**baseballking**: I really need to get better at this game.

**All**: YES YOU DO!

**BigBrother123**: You shouldn't even be talking, Gunter.

* * *

Please don't flame cuz I might've used wrong terms or that I had weapons that are not in High Ground. tHaNkS.


End file.
